Beguiled
by BefriaMig
Summary: Like the title, Kagame is being enchanted in a deceptive manner by a certain Daiyoukai. But with her conflicted interest in Inuyasha, and an unwanted love triangle with Kikyou involved, can she learn to give someone else a chance? Or will Sesshomaru completely devour her in his new conquest for a different kind of power.


**Hi Guys! It has been a while since I've last posted anything, but I'm back with a new story! I do apologise for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**XXXX**

It always began with sounds – a low mummer, a soft giggle, a kiss. Another couple joined at the lips under the scrutiny of what was meant to be a romantic midnight walk. Awareness expanded, black and white struck by the pillage of colours, and then it all made sense.

She wanted to be kissed.

Nothing overly dramatic though, especially not the way he grabbed her face and cradled her like a newborn baby. Not the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped a chaste sigh between her slippery wet lips. It was just too much, really. Their forced passion was sickening.

She didn't want that. What she did want, however, was a simple kiss, a peck even, from someone who completely ignored her existent for the dead. That is, of course, until she was needed. Well, she could only hope she'd be of use to him. Three years counting and it hasn't happened, but she didn't lose hope. Close to it, but not all hope was lost.

Kagome dropped her head onto her desk and slipped into a solemn resignation. Her hands blindly searched for her laptop and with a quick flick of her wrist followed by a soft thud; there wasn't any proof that she was watching a sappy romantic move. But the lasting aftermath of her non-existent love life crisis was incredibly evident. Even an ordinary less than intelligent inu hanyou would have been able to pick it up without his enhanced senses.

_Kami help me,_ she silently prayed.

The next day wasn't any better than the miserable night she endured. Climbing out of the dried well, she threw her monstrous backpack over the ledge and followed through after. Dusting off splinters from her skirt and blouse, she plastered a dangerously happy smile on her face.

"There," Kagome exclaimed. "A beautiful smile for a beautiful day"

And it would have stayed that way her in her world of pretend if Inuyasha hadn't come prowling through the trees only to land far too close for her liking, well, far too close in this scenario. Under other, more positive, circumstances she would have welcomed it with open arms.

He scowled. "Oi, wench, took ya time!"

Inuyasha's scowl was evenly matched by Kagome's. "Nice of you to drop in, Inuyasha." She retorted and then snickered at her joke.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"….Nothing." Picking up her heavy bag, she almost wished he would offer to carry it for her back to the village, but her wish didn't come true. So she cursed the romance movie for filling her mind with willful thoughts.

The day in the feudal era started as it always did after her return. Pleasant greetings from her friends, a loving hug from her little kit, supplies organized for the long travel ahead and presents passed around with a nice cup of hot tea. Though Kagome did try to ignore the grimacing Inuyasha slouched in the corner muttering under his breath. This is one routine she tried hard to break. Knowing her competitive and stubborn nature, she was bound to speak up and put him in place. Literally. Face first into the dirt. She tried really, really, hard to focus on her tea.

_**Really hard. **_

"Inuyasha will you quit it already! I came earlier than I said I would and now we have more time to travel and look for shards."

Hook, line and sinker. She took the bait.

"It wouldn't have taken us three years to collect what shards we have now, wench, if you had just stopped complaining all the time about going back home!" Inuyasha then launched into a series of pathetically mimicking Kagome in a high-pitched tone. "Oh Inuyasha, I have to study, there is an exam! I have to go home, we're running out of supplies! Home! Home! Home!" He then reverted back to his usual gruff tone. "Feh, if it isn't home, then it's stopping at every fucking hot springs we come across. Seriously, wench, get it together. We have shards to collect, Naraku to kill, and save this stupid world."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be more offended at the fact that he tried to impersonate her, or that he insulted her for honoring her duties in the future. On the side note, hygiene was very important and while she understood the lack of bathing in the feudal era, Inuyasha completely ignored the fact she was not born and raised in this era. She understood how crucial her role was in gathering the shards and defeating Naraku or any other evil being that tried to get their hands on it, but she was at least going to be clean while doing it. With the amount of blood and guts exploding in her face because Inuyasha was an aggressive fighter, did not mean she had to walk all day smelling like rotten flesh and dried blood.

_Great, now I'm being sidetracked. _Kagome thought in annoyance. She really had to break this routine because if she had to go against Inuyasha tomorrow and the day after and after one more time, she was sure to snap.

"Okay, lets get one thing straight, " she started of calmly, but firm, which was so unlike her wild outburst after Inuyasha threw insults. Everyone in the room stiffened visibly, but Kagome was determined to not get side tracked this time.

"I am a lot of things, Inuyasha, and not all of them are good, but I am not going to ignore my role in this world and my world. I understand how important it is to gather the shards especially since I broke it in the first place. I'm not ignoring my duty here. But understand this I come from a modern era, I have duties to honour my family. Just because you like to prowl around making promises you cant keep, does not mean I have lost sight of what I have to do. So in response to your childish behaviour, I do have to go home to study because I owe it to my family to uphold the Higurashi name. Most of all I do have to bathe every now and then because I rather not smell like the walking dead." She knew the last part was an indirect jab towards Kikyou, but she could care less. If Inuyasha made the connection, then she would deal with it, but she realized a long time ago that he was a special kind of idiocy, so didn't give him much credit.

Said male sputtered in shock. Her no nonsense aura was enough to let him know that he had lost this battle. He was hurt she thought less of him (though not wrong) but pride and ego encouraged him to continue the farce.

"You weak, stupid – ARGH!"

Naturally Inuyasha met his end. Face first into the wooden floors. But she didn't stop at one command. After a while she decided she had enough and walked out leaving stunned bystanders and a rather large dent on Kaede's floors with Inuyasha's face planted right into it. But she didn't leave without finishing her argument. She just had to have the last word.

"If I have to go through this same argument once again, Inuyasha, I will send you straight to hell myself."

Once outside, she cursed the bright sun and chirping birds. Irony was a cruel creature. She poked her tongue at no one and went back to cursing romance films with the addition of her interest on a certain male. She clearly needed to reevaluate who was more worth her time and affection.

**XXXX**

"Seshomaru-samaaaaa" Rin sang happily as she ran through the field of flowers they had decided to camp next to he night before. Jaken was chasing her waving his staff back and forth trying to get the little girl back to the campsite.

"Come back here you insolent child! Sesshomaru-sama does not wait for anyone! Its is time to leave!"

Rin only giggled in response. For a human she was fast, it also did help that Jaken had really short legs so him running was more like waddling around.

"Catch me if you can!" She teased.

Sesshomaru, rested up against a tree with his only arm propped up against his knee, sighed. He took in the refreshing morning sun and the cool breeze that brushed against his person. He had gotten used to the background noise of Rin's laughter joined with Jaken's angry grumbles. He thought back to his father's last words. His two headed dragon lounged lazily in deep slumber, not bothered by the teasing human and the one sided bicker.

_Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect? _

Those words haunted him for years, but reminiscing on his journey so far, he had come to understand at least a little of what his sire had tried to teach him. Rin, though human, was an acceptable addition to his pack. However that did not mean he no longer had any resentment for the entire human race. They were still dirty, scurrying, weak creatures, but as a Daiyoukai, he had decided upon himself that only a few deserved his attention. Rin was once of them, the other happened to be part of his half-brother's pack. Kagome. She was a force to reckon with when riled, and his interest in her continued to increase the more they came across their travels. Ever since he failed to kill her in his sire's tomb, he had been intrigued.

"Hn" Sesshomaru grunted. He stood up gracefully, silver tresses bellowing behind him. "Rin, it is time to go." Said girl stopped her taunts and rushed after his retreating figure as the rest followed suit.

**XXXX**

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know if I can make any improvements! **

**Thank you :)**

**BefriaMig**


End file.
